Jose
José von Reichter is the primary antagonist of the ''Cybersix'' series and is the clone-son of Doctor von Reichter, he is voiced by Alex Doduk. José appears as a young boy bent on taking over the city of Meridiana and defeating Cybersix, and has a selfish and ill-tempered personality, whose plans never succeeds. Background Comic José is a clone of von Reichter meant to succeed him in the case of his death. Despite his childlike appearance and behaviour, José is chronologically an adult but his father had engineered him to have eternal youth to prevent a potential rebellion against him. José is extremely cruel, selfish, lazy and spoiled that has everything done for him and holds total control over the Fixed Ideas to the point if they displease him, he will murder them. He also holds absolutely no respect for women, elders or children. Like all of von Reichter's creations, José has Sustenance in him. Animated Not much is known about José in the animated series and it is never clarified on whether José is the son or clone of von Reichter. However, it is generally assumed that José is his son. José has worked hard to become the crime lord of Meridiana and, in the end, he betrays his father after it's decided the city should be destroyed. Quotes *''"Yes, father?"'' *''"I am José. You will do exactly as I say. In the future, you will sit in my presence."'' *''"A Fixed Idea found under his window? And you think he knows what happened?"'' (José of the deceased Fixed Idea found under Lucas' window) *''"Wake up! Do exactly as I say. Stay here and watch."'' *''"A Cyber. But- so- you are the one behind this!"'' *''"No! Capture her, you worthless mutants!"'' *''"You idiot! We lost everything!"'' (blaming a Fixed Idea for the lost counterfeit money) Trivia *It's heavily implied José and his father are both Nazis: **José wears a Hitler Youth uniformhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hitler_Youth Hitler Youth on Wikipedia and walks with a goose step.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goose_step Goose Step on Wikipedia **His father also branded "names" on the Cyber series' arms, similar to what was done on Nazi concentration camp prisoners.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Identification_in_Nazi_camps Identification in Nazi camps on Wikipedia *In the comics, Jose's character is far more vulgar and lecherous. He constantly takes part in immense debauchery especially with adult women, and is shown to be not above of committing rape. *It's also heavily implied that von Reichter, and in turn José who's his clone, is actually Josef Mengele: **Both Reichter and Mengele were German scientists who experimented on humans and fled to South America after the end of World War 2, and both share the same birth year.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josef_Mengele Josef Mengele on Wikipedia **José's name is also a variation of Josef.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph The name Joseph and Variations in Languages *Appears in the more child-friendly comic, The Adventure of Cyb. *José appears in nearly every episode with the exception of Full Moon Fascination and Daylight Devil. References Gallery Comic The Adventure of Cyb cyb-book2.png|José in Rey's "Adventure of Cyb". cyb-book3.png|Cyb beating José. cyb-book4.png cyb-book5.png cyb-flowers.png cyb-helmut2.png|José and Helmut. cyb-helmut3.png| cyb-helmut5.png cyb-helmut6.png cyb-jose3.png cyb-jose4.png cyb-jose5.png|Rey's drafts for "Adventure of Cyb 2". cyb-jose6.png cyb-jose7.png cyb-rey5.png|Burning Rey's drafts. Cyb-ending.png|José getting spanked by Cyb. Main Series Jose firstappearance.png|First appearance in the comics. Jose comicpic2.png Jose_comicpic3.png Live-Action José wears glasses.jpg José talking to a henchman.jpg Animated Character Model Sheet Jose 02.png|Line art of José's profile. Jose 01.png|Line art of José. Jose 03.png|José. Jose 04.png|Reference. Leader of a Circus.png|Artwork of José as a circus performer. Production Art Sketch Jose.JPG|Art from the Production Bible. Production Art 12.png Production Art 13.png Production Art 22.png Covers Pic05.JPG|DVD VHS Cover. Cybersix Série TV- VOL1.jpg Cyber6 Fr v81.jpg|French Cover. Cybersix numero6 00.jpg Main Series Jose full body.png José in the shadows.png|José's first appearance. Jose.png José typing.png Terrajose.png|Terra looking like José. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dr. Von Reichter's Creations Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series